Tom 53
Tom 53 zatytułowany jest Cechy króla. Okładka Zewnętrzna okładka jest jasnozielona. Logo i nazwisko autora przedstawione są w różnych odcieniach błękitu. W prawej dolnej części okładki znajduje się Luffy z Vivre Cardem Ace'a. Słomkowy przedstawiony jest na tle siedmiu kolorowych węży. W lewej dolnej części okładki leży Baghuura. Po środku Boa Hancock siedzi na swoim tronie. Na prawo od cesarzowej stoi Boa Sandersonia, a na lewo Boa Marigold. Za Hancock siedzi Salome. Notka autora thumb|120px|lewo Tę "pozę" robi się, mówiąc "przepraszam, muszę przejść" albo "przepraszam, muszę wyjść", gdy jesteśmy w pełnym pociągu lub autobusie! Nazwijmy ją "BOSKA PIĘŚĆ". Można założyć, że to starodawna sztuka walki pochodząca z Chin. Ci, którzy znajdą się pod wpływem "Boskiej Pięści", zostają zahipnotyzowani przez "moc", która sączy się z dłoni. Tłum robi wtedy lśniącą drogę, jakby Mojżesz przedzielił ryczące morze na pół... Zaczynamy 53. tom!!! Rozdziały * 513. Nie zdołałem ich ocalić! (救えないっ!!! Sukuenaii!!!): Bartholomew Kuma pokonuje Słomkowych i sprawia, że wszyscy "znikają" z archipelagu Sabaody. * 514. Grzybek-ciałoporostek (カラダカラキノコガハエルダケ Karada kara Kinoko ga Haeru dake): Luffy ląduje na wyspie Amazon Lily, gdzie żyją same kobiety. Po zjedzeniu trującego grzyba, zostaje uratowany przez Marguerite, która myśli, że Słomkowy także jest kobietą. Starszyna Gloriosa informuje mieszkanki Amazon Lily o prawdziwej płci Luffy'ego. * 515. Przygoda na wyspie kobiet (女ヶ島の冒険 Nyōgashima no Bōken): Luffy ląduje w więzieniu. Mieszkanki Amazon Lily próbują dowiedzieć się o nim jak najwięcej, gdyż nigdy wcześniej nie widziały mężczyzny. * 516. "Cesarzowa Piratów" Boa Hancock (海賊女帝ボア・ハンコック Kaizoku Jotei Boa Hankokku): Luffy próbuje uciec z wyspy kobiet, a mieszkanki Amazon Lily próbują go zabić, nim ich władczyni, Królewski Wojownik Mórz Boa Hancock, wróci. W tym samym czasie Hancock spotyka się z wiceadmirałem Momongą i odmawia wypełnienia rozkazu udania się na Marineford. * 517. Kąpiel (湯浴み Yuami): Hancock bierze kąpiel, lecz Luffy przypadkowo wpada do jej łaźni i widzi symbol na jej plecach. * 518. Arena (闘技台 Tōgidai): Luffy zostaje złapany, a Marguerite i jej przyjaciółki zamienione w kamień. Słomkowy zostaje skazany na śmierć na arenie. Po tym, jak Luffy pokonuje Baghuurę, Hancock wysyła do walki swoje siostry, Marigold i Sandersonię. * 519. Cechy króla (王の資質 Ō no shishitsu): Luffy zostaje przytłoczony przez Marigold i Sandersonię. Gdy te próbują zniszczyć skamieniałe przyjaciółki Luffy'ego, Słomkowy nieświadomie używa Dominacji Koloru Władcy, przez co część publiki mdleje. * 520. Oczy Gorgony (ゴルゴンの目 Gorugon no me): Luffy z łatwością pokonuje Marigold i Sandersonię, używając Gear Second i przypadkowo ujawnia symbol na plecach jednej z sióstr, lecz zakrywa go ciałem, póki ktokolwiek go zauważa. Jego dobrotliwy czyn sprawia, że Hancock zaczyna płakać. * 521. Kopyto wzlatującego w niebo smoka (天駆ける竜の蹄 Ama kakeru ryū no hizume): Po tym, jak Hancock przywróciła do życia Marguerite i jej przyjaciółki, Luffy udaje się z nią na prywatną rozmowę, podczas której ujawnia, że znaki na plecach Gorgonich Sióstr to symbole niewolników światowej arystokracji. Hancock zgadza się na oddanie Luffy'emu statku, na którym będzie mógł wrócić na archipelag Sabaody. * 522. Śmiertelna choroba (死に至る病 Shi ni itaru byō): Członkinie plemienia Kuja zapraszają Luffy'ego na ucztę. Po jedzeniu Słomkowy udaje się na odpoczynek do domu Gloriosy. Tam dowiaduje się o zbliżającej się wojnie, spowodowanej nadchodzącą egzekucją jego brata, Portgas D. Ace'a. Tymczasem Hancock zakochuje się w Luffym i zgadza się na zabranie go do Impel Down, gdzie będzie mógł uratować Ace'a. Informacje z SBS * Wyjawiono datę urodzin Keimi. * Oda potwierdza, że Rayleigh pojawił się we wspomnieniach Buggy'ego w 19. rozdziale. * Oda wyjaśnia, kiedy wydawane są kolejne tomy. * Oda szczegółowo rysuje banknoty berry. * Oda wyjawił, że okładka 519. rozdziału była ciemna, ponieważ autor chciał pokazać, że dogonił ostatni rozdział Dragon Balla. * Pokazano wywiad z Kazuya Nakai, który podkłada głos pod Zoro. * Wyjawiono, że dwaj członkowie załogi Rumbowych, z których jednego zadźgano, a drugi zmarł z powodu trucizny, to bliźniaki. Starszy z nich to Bardzolubek Grochośpiewski, a młodszy Średniolubek Grochośpiewski. Nawigacja en:Volume 53 ca:Volum 53 it:Volume 53